wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
Roseblood/Carnationfall
Roseblood Age: 26 moons Clan: Midnightclan (Then Starclan) Relatives: Earthsong (mother), Thicketfur (Father), Bramblestar (Sister), Tallstar (Brother), Snakescales (Brother), Sunpaw (Brother), Duskeyes (sister), Hollybreeze (sister), Nightstar (Nephew), Shadowmark (Niece), Meteorpaw (Nephew), Earthpaw (Nephew), Moss (Aunt), Feather (Cousin), Stormscar (Cousin), Element (Cousin), Ivystem (Niece), Stonestep (Nephew), Goldthorn (Cousin), Brambleleaf (Uncle), Oakfur (Nephew) Rank: Warrior, Medicene cat Apprentice for a short ammount of time. Theme: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Bio: When Roseblood was born, out of her 4 other littermates, she was one of the only 2 vampires. The other was Tallstar, who naturally became her best friend. She never quite understood why she wasn't allowed to play with Snakekit, Bramblekit, or Hollykit, but only Tallkit, so one day while her mother wasn't in the nursery, and neither were any of the other queens, she managed to bet Bramblekit to play with her, but then she found out why she wasn't allowed to play with her other littermates. When she pounced on Bramblekit, she snapped her spine and her sister was killed. This scarred her for life, and she was constantly afraid of hurting anyone else. When she became an apprentice, a vampire named Whitetalon was her mentor. Slightly before she had become an apprentice though, her brother, Tallkit, left the clan to join their father's enemy, Shadowstar, and he gained the name "Tallscar". She tried to get her brother to come back to Midnightclan, but nothing would work, which caused the two siblings to become enemies just like their father and Shadowstar. Between killing her sister and her best friend becoming her enemy, she was starting to question whether she even deserved to be a part of Midnightclan. Her mentor encouraged her in her training and everyonce in a while her sister would visit her in her dreams and watch over her training. While she was playing tag with Sunstripe and another warrior, she chased Sunstripe through the forest to tag him, but he ran onto the thunderpath and was hit by a car. Because of this, She now blamed herself for his death, that made two cats that had died because of her. One day while she and Whitetalon were on border patrol, she met an apprentice named Goldpaw. He became her friend quickly, but unfortunately, he was a member or Eagleclan, which was the rival clan of Midnightclan. They reguarly met at the border and talked about their families and friends within their clans, and during one of these meetings, Goldpaw brought up a story his dad told him of when his dad and aunt got separated in a storm. This spiked Rosepaw's curiosity, so she talked to her mother about it, and to her surprise, Earthsong told her of how the same thing happened to her and her brother, Brambleleaf. The next time Rosepaw met Goldpaw at the border, they figured out that their parents had been talking about each other. Rosepaw was excited to find that she had a cousin, so of course, she forced Snakepaw (who was the lasiest apprentice in the clan), and Hollypaw to come meet their cousin too. Everyonce in a while, she would see Tallscar, and argue with him about coming back to midnightclan, but she finally gave up on trying to get her brother to return with her, and accepted that he wasn't coming back. Even though most meetings with her brother were slightly hostile, he still continued to be her best friend, but worst enemy. She wasn't quite sure that she liked her warrior name at first when she recieved it, the "blood" at the end of her name reminded her too much of how she had killed her sister so many moons ago. She soon found out that her brother had become leader of Darkclan and was now Tallstar. Goldpaw, who was now Goldthorn, had joined Midnightclan with his friend Moonfrost. She was thrilled that her cousin was now in the same clan as her so she wouldn't have to have secret meetings with him at the border. Roseblood soon was thrilled once again to find out that her mother was going to have a second litter of kits. When they were born, her younger siblings were named Duskkit, Sunkit, and Nutkit. Unfortunately, Nutkit was blind, and she couldn't tell why, but something about Duskkit's eyes disturbed her mother. About two or three moons after her siblings were born, Earthsong raced out of camp after hurridly telling Roseblood and Thicketfur to stay in camp and not do anything. When her mother didn't return after a while, her father left to find her and found that Earthsong had been killed. Roseblood was shocked to find out that she had an aunt named Moss. Apparently Moss hated her sister and brother and wanted to kill everyone they cared about. She hadn't yet met Moss, but she wanted revenge for her mother's death. Now there was three kits in the nursery without a mother, and in fact, right after Earthsong was killed, Hollyhunt's mate, Wildstripes was also killed and Thicketfur and Hollyhunt became mates again. Roseblood wasn't too happy about the fact that her father had returned to his old mate so quickly after her mother had died. She came to Darkclan to bring this news to Tallstar, even though she doubted he cared very much. When she forced the clan guards to let her see her brother, Tallstar automatically suspected that she was coming to try to get him to return to Midnightclan, but that wasn't the case of course. When she relyed the information about their mother's death, and warned him about Moss, Tallstar didn't seem troubled at all, it seemed that he believed that their entire family had given up on him except for Roseblood. Later on, she found out that her younger siblings who she had taken the responsibility of taking care of after their mother's death, had explored to Darkclan to meet their older brother because they always heard Roseblood talk about him, and to her horror, only Nutkit and Sunkit came back. They told her that Duskkit had wanted to stay in Darkclan with Tallstar. She immediately went to Darkclan to demand that Tallstar lets Duskkit return to Midnightclan, believing that he had forced her to stay. Tallstar argued that the kit had joined him out of her own free will, but she still didn't believe him. She returned to Midnightclan upset that now she had lost two of her siblings to Darkclan, and one to Starclan along with her mother. She was obviously extremely stressed over her warrior duties, her family losses, her father getting a new mate, and the fact that an insane she cat wanted her and everyone she cared about dead. Her sister, Hollybreeze, had also left to create a clan in the mountains with her mate, Brambleheart. Not long after this, her father became leader of Midnightclan after the former leader died. She was happy for her father of course, and what made it even better, Bramblekit had come back to life. At this time, Bramblekit was about the same age as the newer litter, and she watched her littermate become friends with Mouseclaw's son, Raccoonkit. When the kits became apprentices, she mentored Raccoonpaw, who was her first apprentice. Her brother, Snakescales ended up getting an apprentice of his own too, Fadedpaw. She was constantly worried about training her apprentice though. When she was on border patrol one day, she finally met her aunt and found out what had disturbed her mother about Duskpaw's eyes. Moss had rainbow eyes just like Duskpaw. Moss of course attempted to kill Roseblood, and she narrowly escaped which worried Roseblood a lot considering Moss was a normal cat and Roseblood was a vampire, and usually a normal cat is no match for her. Another time while she was out hunting, she came across Tallstar. She wondered what he was doing in Midnightclan territory and asked him so, and he replied that Midnightclan was going to be attacked and he wanted her out of the camp, he didn't want her to get hurt. She refused to abandon her clan and betray them, just like he did, and this caused them to have their worst fight yet. When she returned to camp and told her father about this, the clan got ready for the attack. As the attack came, she found herself in battle with her littermate. He still didn't want her to die, but she was furious at him and told him to kill her if he had the guts to, and that she hated him and called him a traitor. He still refused to kill her, and he stopped attacking her. When Thicketstar and Tallstar both realized that neither clan would win, they called the warriors off, and decided that it would be a fight to the death between Tallstar and Thicketstar. Roseblood watched in horror as her father and brother attacked eachother, and eventually, her father killed Tallstar. She was speechless at this, her best friend, worst enemy, brother, and the only cat who ever understood her was dead. She regretted everything horrible that she had said to him, especially her last words to him. She soon found out that Duskpaw had killed Sunpaw during the battle, so now she had lost two of her brothers in the same battle. After all of this, she went to the clan's medicine cat and told her that she did not want to be a warrior anymore, and became the medicine cat apprentice. Her apprentice recieved a new mentor, and she apologized that she couldn't complete his training herself, but she didn't want to involve herself in violence anymore. When the great fire sent by starclan went through the forest and removed all the were-cats, vampires, and dangerous cats. Because of this, Roseblood was killed and moved to starclan. She was with her brother again, and attempted to make up, she apologized for everything that she did to him and just wanted to live in peace with him. She and the rest of starclan decided that the new leader of Midnightclan would be Bramblesong, Roseblood's sister who had once been part of Starclan because of her. Roseblood gave her the life of loyalty. For her entire time in starclan, she helped cats who needed it and was constantly sticking her nose into other cat's business and getting unnecesarily involved in the clans. Carnationfall info coming soon.